


Clashing Clones

by CptainButera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Death Star, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Angst, Light!Ben, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptainButera/pseuds/CptainButera
Summary: The scene where Rey fights the darker version of herself, but what if Kylo Ren was there as well.A fic where Kylo fights the lighter version of himself, Dark Rey and Light!Ben attack Rey and Kylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Clashing Clones

The doors in front of him slide open as he watches Rey stumble back and hit the ground,  _ hard.  _ Kylo for a spit second thinks to go check on her, but he looks at the room and sees a girl with a double bladed saber, snap it close. Curious, he walks into the room, the doors closing behind him. Kylo walks deeper into the room and feels the energy shift, it feels… dark… off. He ignites his saber and grips it tight, “I know you're in here.” 

“Kylo Ren.”

He pulls his saber up and clashes with blue. Clashes with himself. Startled, he swings again, only to get it blocked. “Who the hell are you?” He says, the anger in his tone rising. “I think you know who I am, Kylo.” Kylo feels his chest squeeze as he goes to attack himself again. “No your not.” The room lights up with red and blue, the colors chasing each other, a push and pull. 

“Ben!”

Kylo whips around to see Rey standing in the room, the doors once again closing. She starts to run over to him when she levitates off the ground, clawing at her throat. He turns his head back the other way to see Rey… but this Rey felt a lot darker. Saber in hand, he goes to slash her, only to get blocked by now himself and the darker girl. “Let. her. Go.” He says as he pushes against them, feeling a lighter energy course through him, letting him overpower them. “You really think that you can beat us? Look at you, a lonely boy, turned away by everyone you ever loved.” Kylo pushes harder now, wanting them to shut up. The darker Rey lets go of her grip and pushes back against Kylo, his lighter self following in suit. “I can see it, you still cry at night for your father, your mother.” Kylo feels his foot slide back, his emotions getting the best of him. “Shut. Up” He says as he tries to get his footing back. “All we ever wanted was for someone to love us, to understand us. Look at you now, pitiful.” The other version of himself says as he raises his saber to strike at Kylo, only to be blocked by Rey, his Rey. “He is loved, jackass.” She swings at him hard, distracting the darker version of herself. Kylo goes and swings at her, both visions now losing against the two. With a final blow, both visions disappear, the room starting to violently shake. Kylo quickly runs back to the door, the room starting to slide down, disconnecting, crumbling. The doors slide open and he stands there, waiting for Rey. “Rey!” He yells as he sees her running, holding a Sith wavefinder. She's not gonna make it, he thinks to himself. The room starts to really disconnect now, a huge fissure disconnects them. “Ben!” she yells as she looks at the fissure, then him. “Rey, your hand! Give me your hand!” She looks between her saber and the wavefinder. “I-I cant!” She says as she keeps looking between the two objects. “Rey, drop the waverfinder now!” His heart starts to race, if she doesn't drop something, she's going down with the whole room. She looks up at him, hurt in her eyes, and drops the wavefinder and grabs his hand just as the room falls. She yells but Kylo still holds on. “I got you.” He says as he pulls her up, pulling her into a hug. She holds on to him and he notices she's shaking. “Thank you.” 

He helps her stand up and they both look at each other, wondering what would happen next. “Ben, I'm sorry I have to do this.” She says, her tone wavering. She sprints into a run and jumps off the side of the section they were on. No… she's running to his ship. He runs after her, jumping off as well.


End file.
